Tight Spot
by 50shadeofomg
Summary: The babies and Angelica have grown up, and they all have their issues. Angelica finds out her life is a lie after too much fun, the twins engage in questionable behavior with dire consequences, and the others are caught up in the plight of too much parental control. Can any of them figure life out? Rated M for sexual content. Warning: Twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**TIGHT SPOT**

CHAPTER ONE

Angelica looked over the magazine, her cheeks flushed red. This was her mother's personal magazine, found in a stash not long after Charlotte decided Angelica could permanently house sit while she and Charles moved to their island resort of a home. Charlotte had hit it big in recent years, but Angelica knew why she was making more money, and it all had to do with this magazine.

The toys were large and plentiful. Entire pages filled with dildos, vibrating gizmos, and furniture that Angelica couldn't wrap her young mind around. She was nineteen and filled with raging hormones. She'd lost her virginity at sixteen to a neighbor and made it with his best friend just two weeks later. She'd given blow jobs behind the garage of this house, hand jobs in the back of the movie theatre, and fucked numerous boys in their back seats. Now that she was in college, she'd had a three-way with a gay couple in their dorm room. She was a sexual being.

But even she wasn't this sexual.

Angelica grimmaced as she flipped to a page with a dildo in miniature spread clear across the page. It was meant to be a gag gift, but as her eyes refocused, she realized her mom had flagged it.

"Why would you want that, even as a joke?!" Angelica exclaimed, tossing the magazine to the floor.

This is what she got for poking around her parents' room, but she was doing it for a reason. Her current boyfriend wanted her celibate, but she needed prodding to get by, otherwise she had raging sexual dreams that had her waking up in odd positions and covered in sweat. Humping pillows, using the shower head, or fingering herself had never worked. She needed a phallic-like object inside of her for her to get anywhere, and she already knew about the magazine. She just didn't know her mom was shopping from it.

Angelica had to get up the nerve to look at the pages, but she couldn't. She decided to pick up the magazine and return it to its hiding place underneath the nightstand, but she looked up the company's website first. Maybe looking up items on the computer downstairs would be enough, she decided, settling into her mom's old office and logging in.

When she got to the site, Angelica fell to the floor. Her mom had used the site, frequently, and had loads of things in her wish list. She had a cart too filled with edible underwear, a 50 Shades gift bag, and several pornographic videos.

"Well people have always said in psychology that everything goes back to your parents," Angelica muttered, trying to justify everything, but she was disgusted...yet still in need.

She logged her mother out and started browsing. She typed in what she wanted, a simple dildo that was at least six inches long. An array of colorful dongs filled the screen, some of the results being those gargantuan gag dicks that ranged from two feet long to a whopping five feet, and there was a bondage-clad porn star there to show off that yes, the dildo was taller than her 4' 9" frame.

"Okay this just isn't for me," Angelica decided, backing off the result and trying to figure out if she should really do this or not. Couldn't she try using something else to save her eyes from this horror?

Angelica thought about her options. Plenty of girls were accused of being hairbrush pushers back in her locker room days, and while that sounded okay, she doubted she would want to attempt it just in case there was product on one of the handles, and buying another one for the soul purpose of being a dildo was stupid considering the fact that she already had a magazine AND their website to pull from.

There were other items laying around, but Angelica knew it was safer and smarter to just buy the damn dildo and get it over with. She forced herself to focus on the page. Her eye caught on a small-looking pink one. She clicked the option.

It was five inches, had a sleek design, and came with an optional shower mount, though Angelica had no idea what this was meant for. She was a sex toy newbie, a novice to the world of self-pleasure in general. She'd figure it out on her own when it arrived, but she had to order it first.

Angelica logged out her mother and made her own account with her own credit card, one she'd gotten in her name when she turned eighteen to keep her parents from finding out about her exploits. She typed in the numbers and set up the delivery information, but actually hitting the final PLACE ORDER button was difficult. Was she really going to buy her first sex toy through the web?

Yes, yes she was.

Lil wasn't sure if she was doing this right, but she knew she was doing something. Phil moaned, shifting under her as Lil twisted her hips and moved up and down. She felt him sliding in and out of her like they had always done, but this time was different. The position put pressure in a new location, and for her it was uncomfortable.

"Do you like it?" Lil whispered, trying to stay quiet like always. If their mom heard any movement, she'd make sure they slept in seperate rooms again, not that it helped. Lil and Phil had been hooking up since Phil talked to Lil about it when they were eleven. Now they were nearing seventeen, and for both of them it was stress relief after a long day. The sex meant nothing to them. They just needed the release.

"Yeah," Phil finally said, his cock flinching inside Lil. She smiled. His cock only twitched like that when he was really enjoying himself.

Lil kept going, rubbing her own nipples as she rode Phil, enjoying how it felt to have his penis hitting different spots. It reminded her of when they tried doggy style the first time. He grabbed her tits and thrust into her so hard the headboard knocked a hole in the wall. They were in their parents' bed, but so far neither of them had found the mark. Or maybe they made it. The twins weren't sure, but they hoped it never came up.

The first time Betty busted them Lil moaned too loudly after Phil fingered her in just the right spot at just the wrong moment. They were both fully clothed, laying together in bed watching Finding Nemo on Disney Junior. Lil was dating a guy from up the street, Henry, but his attempt to finger her didn't go well. Phil had never fingered a girl before and asked if he could practice. Lil didn't see the harm in it until Betty barged in, her face red with anger. Lil was self-conscious of how much the air smelled of pussy, but Betty thought they were just making weird noises and trying to scare her. Phil snickered when she left, wondering out loud what she would think if she knew the truth.

Both agreed they wouldn't mind.

Phil shifted underneath her and Lil felt the rush of liquid fill her. Phil started to relax, growing smaller within her and finally hitting things the right way. Lil kept riding him, aware of the sloshing noise and the light squeak of her bed, but she was more aware of the pleasure. She came, moaning in his ear as she collapsed on top of him.

"Jessica asked how I got so good," Phil whispered suddenly, almost scaring Lil. She was still panting as she rolled off of him, facing him to show she was listening. "I told her I had plenty of practice watching pornos. I don't think anyone will ever know."

"Why would they?" Lil scoffed, sitting up on bed and grabbing a dirty sock from the floor to clean up with. "Mom and Dad don't care, but they practically introduced the idea with that talk."

"Do you think they ever did it with their siblings?" Phil smirked.

"Dad, no. But Mom? Definite yes," Lil responded, sighing as she lay back on the bed, still hot from her post-orgasm glow. "They never made us think it was wrong, but the more I learn in psychology, the more I question what's mainstream and what isn't. I see no problem with this. We both know it's just sex, two teens getting their rocks off."

"And at least we're not fucking Mom and Dad. That would be totally messed up," Phil agreed.

"Exactly. We might as well be cousins. Who wouldn't fuck their hot cousin? Hell, people fall for their cousins all the time without realizing it. Why not have sex with your best friend, even if they're your sibling?" Lil asked, stroking Phil's stubble-covered cheek. Phil's hand landed on her back but quickly found its way to her boob.

"My point exactly. It's just sex, good sex, and we're ahead of our classmates. When are you going to give Henry what he wants?" Phil asked.

Lil shrugged and pushed Phil's hand away so she could put her shirt back on, "When he decides to go down on me. I keep asking him about it, but he seems to not like the idea of it. I agree with him. I wouldn't want to put a dick in my mouth, but if it gets us somewhere, good. I can't keep waiting."

"Does he know you're on the pill? That you're ready when he is?" Phil questioned. Lil nodded as she pulled on her sweatpants. Phil decided to do the same, his eyes falling on his sister, "You deserve better. You're a sexual being, and he's lucky to even have you. Nerdy ass dude."

"He's cute and I like him," Lil argued, but her heart wasn't in it. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to pressure him some more, see what he says. He has to say yes eventually. If he doesn't, I'm done, and you can say whatever you want about him."

"He's gay and that's all I'll be writing on the locker room wall," Phil smirked, grabbing his own phone to check his alarm. "Night Lil."

"Night," Lil whispered, walking over to her bed and climbing under the covers. A moment later, Henry's response arrived. His parents would be out of town that Friday night, and that's when they could do it. Lil smiled and made sure her alarm was set. She fell asleep to the sound of Phil's light snores near her.

Kimi and Tommy weren't fools. They couldn't try anything with Kimi's strict schedule and Tommy's strict mother. So they bought phones with their own money and sent each other pictures. Tonight Kimi had sent one to Tommy fresh out of the shower, her tight cooch filling his screen. Tommy moaned as he retreated to his closet, grabbing the lotion and one of his old socks. He came so quickly and so powerfully he thought the world shook.

Tommy sent a video he'd found online of a cock like his coming after being licked by someone. Kimi received it while she was finishing her homework. Within minutes she was under her covers, sweatpants pulled down, two fingers moving in and out, in and out, hitting the right spots. She came once, then decided to go again. She was almost done when she heard Chuckie entering the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Mood gone," Kimi sighed, picking up her phone and letting Tommy know, 'Almost went for two,' she texted.

'Would if I could,' he wrote back. 'U nailed me.'

'Can't wait to nail u 4real,' Kimi replied, staring up to the ceiling as Chuckie began singing some hit from the radio that Kimi had heard before but couldn't place. She wiped her hand off on the underside of the bed and moved back to her desk after pulling up her pants.

'Soon,' Tommy responded, but Kimi wondered when that would be. Their senior trip was coming up, but could they really find a place to fuck while they were there? They would be at some ski resort that doubled as a summer camp, two of the hottest places for teens to hook up. They both heard stories, and it was rumored that Angelica blew a guy on the ski lift just two chairs behind the principal. But Kimi doubted they could do it, and it was up to Tommy to get her turned on to the idea.

As Kimi finished her work, Tommy emailed her with a map of the facility. Kimi smiled, admiring his efforts. She wanted to lose her virginity to him ASAP, but she just didn't see how it was possible. She went downstairs and washed her hands, wondering when she would be washing bits of him off of her. She practically moaned at the thought and quickly locked the door.

Kimi eyed the room and found the container that held their old bath toys. Near the bottom of the bin was a floating dog bone that you could fill with water to squirt another person. It was small enough and round enough to fulfill her purpose. Kimi lay down in the tub, pulling down her pants. She slid the object around her clit, taking advantage of the moisture already there from her earlier session.

When it slid in, the pain was strange and sharp. She'd never felt that with her finger before, and when she pulled out the toy and looked down, she was shocked to see blood...until she remembered the sex ed. lesson when the teacher pushed a hotdog inside a doughnut and told them about the hymen, which in this case was a fruit roll-up spread thin the imitate it. Kimi was reassured, then she thought of her image again.

 _I jerk him off and he comes all over my hand, covering it in warm-_

The image was enough. Kimi felt the power of her orgasm and fought hard not to moan loudly into the drain.

When she was done, she ran the toy through the sink and put it in her pocket for later. Then she washed her hands again, using a wash cloth to clean herself down there. The blood wasn't much, but the pain lingered. Kimi knew it was worth it because she was one step closer to doing it for real.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The box wasn't as heavy as Angelica was used to, but the only thing she'd ordered recently were textbooks and other school gear. The box was a plain brown too, no fancy Amazon logos or labeled outer packaging. It wasn't until she had cut through the brown tape holding the box closed that she saw the magazine's logo, then there it was. Wrapped in a sealed plastic was her dildo, and it looked just like the one online.

"Hmm," Angelica muttered, eying the device carefully. She thought it would be bigger, but she often pictured penises bigger in her mind than they really were. It helped, especially when she fucked micropenis frat boys with egos ten times larger than just one of the testicles. It came in handy for the guys she actually liked too, imagining them as bigger. But she wanted her toy to be actually bigger.

Angelica sighed and carried the item up to her room, "I guess I should at least try it out first. How does this even work?" she huffed, sinking onto her bed and grabbing her tablet. She decided to try out an adult version of YouTube for ideas, but after a few too many seconds of eye-bursting images, she decided to stick to text only.

It took a few minutes, but she finally figured out what she needed to do. Like a real penis, she needed to get lubed up to make it more comfortable. The writing suggested a mental fantasy. Angelica thought back on all the sex she'd ever had and tried to imagine the best time she'd had.

"Maybe on the ski lift? No, no, he came in my hair and I had to tuck it in like a cancer patient," Angelica muttered. She sighed, "Maybe at Wal-mart in the frozen foods section? No, no, I only liked that because of what he did with that popscicle," Angelica smirked, sliding her hand across the dildo as she thought of her date shoving a creamsicle up his ass and coming so hard he hit the freezer door across from him.

While the story got her a laugh, that wasn't what she needed. The text recommended a Plan B of sorts, so Angelica went into her bathroom and grabbed the small tub of Vaseline she often used during her dance years. This tub was old but clean, so she took it by the bed, lowered her panties and hiked up her skirt. She used her fingers to apply a liberal amount of the goop, then she slid it in.

"Hmm, not bad," Angelica nodded, sliding the dildo around inside her without feeling much of anything. She knew it was because she didn't have a decent enough Plan A, so she thought about her crazy sex dreams. The dreams only came when she hadn't come in a while, and they were usually too fucked up for her to even think about otherwise. But because she usually woke up dripping wet and aching for some decent cock, she knew it was worth it.

Her most recent one involved Spike, the now ancient dog who lay under the coffee table at her Aunt Didi's house producing the most foul-smelling farts ever discovered. Somehow her dream had him back in his glory days in the backyard, romping around with the kids when he wasn't trying to steal food off the grill.

Her dream wasn't as innocent. She got wet as she thought of the dog mounting her aunt, starting on her leg. Then Didi would peek around, and if no one was there, she would get on her hands and knees, literally doggy style. Spike's cock morphed into a raging dong worthy of a porn star's paycheck, and suddenly Angelica was her aunt, the cock ramming into her with the force of the most liberating freight train.

Angelica moaned as she used her hand to mimic the cock's movements. It wasn't much feeling wise, but she hit just the right spots for her mind to think she was in that moment. When she pictured him cumming inside of her, which was a flood in her dream, the Vaseline's sensation helped the moment. She felt her clitoris convulse as she had her orgasm.

Angelica sat up in bed and pulled the dildo out. She held it in her hand and shook her head, moving into the bathroom to clean up and wonder what the fuck just happened.

Lil was sitting on the toilet seat looking over her makeup. Phil entered the bathroom and shut the door, lining up at the toilet for an afternoon piss. Lil didn't look up from her face as he finished, giving his penis a good shake before zipping up and joining her at the vanity.

"I doubt he cares. Just get over there and give him a piece. That's all he wants, or at least, that's all you want," Phil smirked, elbowing Lil playfully.

"Henry isn't sure about this. He showed me a picture from his condom aisle experience at the store. I better take a few of yours, not that it matters. He's obviously a virgin," Lil whispered, absentmindedly applying more blush.

Phil grabbed her hand, "I'll give you a few so you can teach him proper technique. I already know better, believe me."

Lil's phone buzzed and she sighed, "Looks like it's time. Kimi is covering for me. I told her I'd do the same for her if she and Tommy need to...you know, but it's not in the cards."

"Yeah, Kira got all nutso with the school shit. That girl will be locked up til she's 30 working on a master's if she's not careful," Phil smirked, kissing Lil's cheek, "Everything happens in time. Now it's your time. Get out there."

"Thanks," Lil sighed, kissing his cheek and moving to their bedroom. She put on a coat and snuck out the back, crossing into the neighbor's side yard before taking to the sidewalk. A few houses down, she stopped and rang the doorbell.

Henry answered buck naked, "I hope you like this."

"Very much so, but let's get inside before someone sees," Lil grinned, guiding him to the couch as his boner stood at attention. Lil smiled, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," Henry said, watching as Lil took off her shirt, revealing her braless torso. Her boobs bobbed as she pushed him back on the couch and straddled him.

"Is it okay that I'm on top?" Lil asked.

Henry nodded as she lined up over him. Before he knew what to even think, she had him inside her and was moving up and down, causing sensations to fill Henry that he had never felt before. He exploded inside of her, the cum drizzling out the front of her vulva.

Lil shook her head, "You weren't in, but it's okay. It's common on your first time."

"I thought this was your first time," Henry said, grabbing a doily from the table behind him to clean up as Lil grimmaced, sliding off of him and following his move.

Then she remembered she needed a lie, "Well, I watch a lot of pornography in my spare time, and I masturbate. My friend's cousin is a bit of a slut, so she hooks me up with all the best dildos. One is on this blowup doll thing so it's just like that. It's my favorite position," Lil said as if this were completely true, when it completely wasn't.

Henry bought it with a raised eyebrow as he tossed down the soiled doily, "Wow, a girl who watches porn? That's pretty cool actually. I didn't know that about you. I guess that's not something you talk about though, huh? Masturbation and porn and all."

"Yeah, it's not cooth or whatever, definitely not for girls. I see no shame in it," Lil said, sitting on the couch awkwardly. "So, what now? Did you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I guess. Do you want to watch some of my dad's stuff? Mom thinks he tossed it out but really I have it hidden behind a loose board in my closet," Henry grinned.

Lil cursed herself under her breath for using such a lie, but she had to go with it. A minute later they were on his parents' bed with a porno DVD in the player. Henry skipped through the opening dialogue, stopping the super speed as two busty blondes in tight nurse outfits cornered a disgusting looking guy with a cock the size of a dinosaur. The girls double-teamed it with open mouths, licking it and nibbling at it until cum drizzled up like a volcano.

"Hey, I'm hard again if you want to try," Henry whispered. Lil knew this was her chance to not see the television, but before she could mount him, he held up his hand, "No, I want to be on top this time."

Lil allowed it, but it was like watching a cock-eyed knight try to put his sword into a wall-mounted sheath. First he hit the inside of her left thigh and deflected off, then her right. Next was her ass, causing his dick to flop between her ass cheeks. Then it was two high, sliding up her clit and causing the tip to move out the top of his pubes.

"Guide it with your hand," Lil whispered, "or do you want me?"

"You can," Henry agreed, stopping, "Wait, shouldn't we be using a condom?"

"I use the pill, but it's up to you," Lil replied, looking around, "Are they still in the living room?"

"I guess so. It'll be fine if you're on the pill," Henry said. Lil nodded and helped guide Henry in, just as she'd done the first few times with Phil.

Except Phil could hold his load. As soon as Henry's tip entered Lil's entry, he came all over, causing cum to spew everywhere, but thankfully less than before.

"Shit, Lil, I'm sorry," Henry sighed, grabbing the edge of the bed spread to clean himself up. Lil shrugged off the disgusting move and used a pillow to clean herself up.

"It's normal, but maybe you should masturbate more to get used to the sensation," Lil suggested, remembering Phil's exploring on the internet to help increase his stamina. Now he could go for almost an hour unless it was getting too hot, then they would both cum within seconds.

Henry laughed, breaking the daydream, "Hey, maybe your friend can get me one of those pocket pussy things. That would be really cool. My dad has one but I don't want to use it."

"Yeah that would be weird," Lil agreed, trying to think of an excuse. She nodded, "Well she namely deals in stuff for girls. It's a company for lesbians, not even trans men or whatever, so they wouldn't really have that. Maybe you can look it up or something. Just order a book off Amazon for class and add one on. Your mom won't even notice."

"I love how you think, and next time, this will be so much better," Henry smiled, kissing Lil passionately. It almost made up for the bad night, but Lil wasn't sure.

After watching a real movie on television, Lil decided to go home for the night. When she got there, her parents were in bed themselves, so Lil tiptoed upstairs. She found Phil finishing up a conversation online, and he knew just by looking at her that she'd been disappointed.

"Boys take too long to get good," Lil sighed, stripping down and moving to her vanity to get her makeup removal cloth, "He came within seconds twice. I'd take a shower but he just used whatever was laying around. I cleaned off with a throw pillow."

"You know he's about to have to dump you when his parents find out, right?" Phil smirked.

Lil laughed, "Part of me doesn't care. I had to lie and say a friend helped me get porn and dildo dolls, and now he wants a pocket pussy. He bought my lie that it's a company for lesbians, but what the fuck? I mean, I told him it would help. I want it to work for him, but I need my orgasm too!"

Phil grinned as he moved to the bed. He pointed and Lil obeyed, sliding under him as he exposed his penis, already erect and ready. Phil threw the covers over both of them and used his fingers to see if she was ready. She wasn't quite there so he fingered her under the covers, sometimes lining up his penis and expertly sliding it up and down her clit. Once she was moaning and wet, he slid inside.

Lil gripped the bedspread and bit the edge of his pillow to keep silent as Phil rocked her world, rocking with the precision of ocean waves and hitting all the right spots. Within minutes she was moaning under him, her vagina spasming joyfully as she entered the throws of orgasm. The feeling helped Phil along, and soon he was done too.

Phil collapsed beside her and sighed heavily, "Better?"

"Much better," Lil smiled, starting to get up then laying back down, "I'll just shower tomorrow."

"Agreed," Phil said, lacing his fingers within hers. They fell asleep like this, neither waiting up til morning.

Kimi was too busy to answer Tommy and she hated it. He'd texted the first time two hours ago, but Kimi was stuck in a Japanese tutoring session in her kitchen with an ancient Japanese man who secretly tried to touch her knee, arm, or whatever else he could reach whenever Kira wasn't looking. An hour later Tommy texted again, but Kimi was in the den doing her calculus homework. Now it was buzzing again, but she was working on an extra credit English paper, because having a 99.5 wasn't good enough for her mother.

Kimi was miserable and Chuckie knew it. He saw nearby, struggling through a novel for his remedial English class. Chuckie was never the model student and his step-mother knew it, and Chas was too much of a pushover to do anything about the unfair treatment. They were two different families, with Chuckie having all the freedom. Chas tried one single time to stick up for her, to let her have fun with his son and their friends again. Nope. Kira shot back at him in French, a language she refused to let either of the kids learned, and the argument was over.

If she had time, she'd secretly learned French, but for now, Kimi wanted to secretly drag Tommy behind the nearest set of bushes and fuck his brains out just to spite her mother. She disapproved of their relationship but allowed her to keep her cellphone private. Kimi figured she just read their texts on her bill whenever it came, so she forced Tommy to stick to email for their private things. Her school email was for education friends, but her secret private account was for guys like him.

Kimi wrapped up her paper and showed Kira proof. Kimi hoped she could finally escape, but she still had an assignment for her advanced chemistry class. Kimi held in a guttural scream as she took her book over by the window, resisting the urge to slam it through the glass. She finished up her work as Chuckie moved over to her phone. Without missing a beat he slid it across the carpet with his ankle before shooting her a wink. Then he sat in the chair by the door, one eye on his book and the other on Kira.

 _Midnight meeting. Plz?_

Tommy's text had a pleading tone and Kimi eagerly said she would try. She was too desperate not to, but she hoped to get out sooner. Tonight she was fed up and horny as fuck, so she had to do something.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Kira went to answer it. Kimi took the moment to text him back her feelings, and he sent back a quick affirmative: She could come over whenever and then they'd figure it out from there. This made Kimi ecstatic and she quickly breezed through her chemistry problems.

"Kimi, finish that and start your history paper for next week. Your father and I have a dinner meeting," Kira said astutely, her request a vicious threat in reality. Kimi normally listened, but she knew what she was going to do. It took thirty minutes for Kira and Chas to get ready. The moment they left, Kira fled upstairs and changed, leaving her underwear at the foot of the bed.

"Cover for me," Kimi smiled, kissing Chuckie's cheek affectionately on the way out. She would owe him but she didn't care. She had to have him.

Didi was working in the garden when Kimi got to the house. Dinner was over for sure, and Dil was in the backyard working on something. Kimi slipped past him, carefully avoiding Didi and Stu, who was sipping coffee and reading a paper as if it were six in the morning instead of six at night. She held her breath through the living room to keep from smelling Spike, then she entered Tommy's room without even knocking.

"Wow, you actually came," Tommy smiled, the end of his sentence barely coming out. Kimi lunged herself at him, kissing him deeply. When he finally pushed her away, his face was beet red, "Whoa, are you sure?"

"Positive. It's now or never, Tommy, and you know it. I'll spend the next several weeks doing college essays and I need something to convince me life is actually worth it," Kimi said, kissing him again as she tried to pluck off his shirt.

At his next attempt at a breath, Tommy moved away from her, "Wait, I don't have the condoms yet. I had to fix the car and didn't have the money."

"You can't get pregnant your first time. Everyone knows that," Kimi argued. Her sex ed class, ran by her mother, confirmed this was a myth with a two-hour-long documentary that ended with six shots of heads bursting through gaping vaginas and two graphic C-Sections, but Kimi didn't mind the risk. Tommy was worth it, and if she had a baby, maybe she could get out of the bullshit that was her life.

Besides, both were too horny to care. Before they realized it, they were making out on top of Tommy's bed, their clothes shed around the room. Tommy's rigid cock bobbed in the air as he kissed her, wanting to focus on her lips and then her breasts, which he grabbed at and fondled tenderly.

"Put it in," Kimi finally demanded, watching as his seven inch rod neared her. He poked her at first, jabbing hard in the wrong spot. Tommy used his hand to steady himself and found the hole. Kimi cried out at first, but she was secretly happy. Using that toy made it a little easier to take him, but her tightness still was too much for the virgin Tommy. Two thrusts in and he exploded like a volcano.

"Sorry," Tommy muttered.

"Push in, hard. I can work with this," Kimi said firmly. Tommy shoved himself in, but his shrinking cock hit all the right places. Kimi shifted under him, wrapping her legs around his body and humping him from underneath. The sensation was pleasurable, and when she came, she had to hold her mouth firmly against Tommy's shoulder to keep from crying out.

When she was done, the lovers lay side by side.

"Did we finally do this?" Tommy smiled.

"Yes, we finally did," Kimi sighed. Her smile faded, "I won't get to see you much after this, not until I graduate and get out. I'm trying to decide if I want to fake Mom out, take my college savings and put them towards an apartment instead. Community college and a job are enough for me."

"And me?"

"You'd come with me, silly...literally," she winked, eying his cock. "I'm glad you're skinny or that would've ripped me to shreds."

"I sent you some pictures," Tommy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Through the email account?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, sitting up, "Didn't you get them?"

Kimi turned an angry shade of red, "No. Damnit! I wonder which of them got the pictures. One of them must've hacked my account and deleted them. If it was Mom, I'm dead."

"What about Chuckie and Chas?" Tommy asked.

Kimi shook her head, "Not as bad if it's Chuckie. Dad would be a problem, but I don't think he'd try anything. He's given up on both of us because of Mom. It's like he doesn't even try anymore, like his heart is somewhere else."

"I wanted you to stay here but I think you should go and investigate," Tommy said, helping her gather her clothes. He gave her a pair of dirty underwear to clean herself with, then when they were dressed, he helped her downstairs. On their way out, he grabbed a nearly finished pie and handed it off to her to pay Chuckie, but both hoped it wasn't him that had hacked her account, or anyone else for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After her first experience with the dildo, Angelica decided she needed to get back in the game. She wasn't up for throwing her own house party, but it wasn't hard to find another one to go to thanks to her college classmates. She flipped through her Instagram and found a slutty girl from her chemistry class. She heard rumors about her party connections, but she knew for sure the girl was a ho because both of them went down on the teaching assistant back to back to earn their C-minuses.

A few messages later and the girl, Kelsey, confirmed there was a hot party just two blocks over. This was perfect. Not only could Angelica get absolutely fucked up, she could also get laid close to home. All she needed now was a hot outfit, and it wasn't hard to find one in her closet. Angelica loved shopping and Charlotte kept her card well-stocked now that she was so well-off. And since she was never at her main house, Angelica never had to let her know she was spending a good bit of that money on booze, often for parties like these.

Kelsey got Angelica the number for Davie, a little kid freshman who was throwing this party. Angelica quickly texted him and asked what she could bring booze-wise.

'OMG rlly? Whatever you can!'

His response was enough to make Angelica grin: 'I'll get it all but I need a pic xoxo'

Davie was a little too fast to send her a picture of himself standing in a full-length mirror holding up his hard cock. He barely had any chest hair and Angelica's first thought was 'VIRGIN!', but she knew she could get what she wanted.

'Deal. Can I come by early for the delivery?'

'Yeah. Need a ride?'

Angelica decided to take him up on the offer. She also decided to dress in an even skimpier dress, and to lose the underwear. She snatched up her purse and met Davie out front, where he had pulled up in a beat-up green Accord. The outside looked pretty bad, but the inside smelled like a stale fast food dumpster. Angelica resisted the urge to gag as Davie drove her over to the liquor store. The cashier knew Angelica by name (as well as the inside of her mouth after several back room blow jobs), and he brought a keg out to her car, plus several large boxes of canned beer. He threw in a few bottles of vodka and a flask of something else before sending them on their way.

"This is so cool what you're doing," Davie grinned on their way back. Angelica shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but it apparently was. Davie's boner was stretching his jeans in the wrong spot, and she could see the side of his penis through a hole in his jeans and some poor placement on his boxer's behalf.

And something about it made Angelica wet. Before Davie could react, her hand was on his crotch, undoing his zipper and button. Davie let back the scene and grinned as they pulled up to a red light. He moaned as Angelica put his penis in her mouth, letting it slide into her throat as she was used to. She deep throated him, bobbing her head as she slid his tip in and out of her throat.

"Oh my god, you're amazing," Davie moaned, giving the car a little too much gas as the light turned green. "Kelsey didn't tell me you were good too. OH!" he moaned, barely keeping control of the car as he came, his penis shaking like a fire hose as his cum spewed down Angelica's throat.

After she swallowed she nodded, "Don't mention this to anyone. Or the alcohol. I can count on you, can't I?" Angelica grinned, helping to put him back in his pants as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh of course, I won't tell a soul," he said, nodding furiously.

Not long after the alcohol was unloaded, Angelica grabbed a Solo cup and went on the hunt. Davie's friends were as pathetic as him, but the chubby one showed promise until Angelica realized the bulge in his pants was definitely some wadded up fabric.

Soon other college students arrived, many of them crashing the party and taking over as they set up beer pong on the home's formal dining room table. Several couples had already been in and out of the master bedroom, and the pool was full of students in various states of undress. The coffee table had dust on it, probably from the coke the football players brought when they arrived, which was better than the cheerleaders, who were definitely doing something hard-core in the guest bedroom together.

Angelica finally decided on a group of Davie's friends that arrived later. She recognized one as the school's go-to math tutor, and he was handsome but lonely. He stuck to the wall as the party expanded, separating Davie's friends, who sat back watching this train wreck with no clue where it it was going. Angelica knew, and she knew she didn't have much time with how hammered people were getting.

"What's up?" Angelica grinned, slinking up beside the guy. All he did was nod his head in recognition and look across the party to two cheerleaders who were making out over the top of Davie's chubby friend, whose dick was out and being fought over by the girls.

"That is one happy boy," the guy finally muttered, turning to Angelica and looking her over. Angelica looked up and saw the girls were now making out with his cock between them. It was a short, stubby cock, but it was so happy it exploded all over the girls' faces. They then proceeded to lick it off each other, and Angelica turned away from the scene.

"I can make you a happy boy too," Angelica offered, gesturing upstairs. He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to do it in here. I know this place too well," he said, extending his hand, "Jackson, Davie's older brother."

"He never mentioned he had an older brother, and a smart one too. I've seen you around. I haven't required your services yet-"

"But you have other ways. I know. I know your type, and I'm willing if you are, but not here," he said, gesturing her to follow. She did, weaving through the crowd with him and into the next yard. They ended up in a small fort in the neighbor's backyard.

"Um, isn't this the neighbor's?" Angelica asked. Jackson shrugged, tossing off his shirt and leaving his pants in a pile, his cock already pointed at the ready. Angelica downed her drink in one go and started to unzip her dress, but Jackson lunged at her, throwing her over a small table and entering her with too much force. She tried to force him off but what was the point? He was already in, already pounding her with enough force to shake the entire fort.

Suddenly the image came to her of Spike over Didi from her dream, and Angelica moaned with pleasure. Jackson didn't do jack shit for her, but the thought of being fucked this way by a dog turned Angelica on...and it didn't hurt that Jackson was panting like a dog and had hairy legs.

"Oh you like this, huh? I knew you were a whore!" Jackson growled, smacking her ass with so much force that it felt like being bitten, which only helped Angelica's excitement.

Suddenly there was banging outside, "You better not be in here! Jackson, get the fuck out of my backyard! I'm calling the fucking cops!" a man yelled.

Angelica looked up, recognizing the voice, "Who was that?" Angelica asked. Jackson ignored her, grabbing a dirty red bandana nearby and shoving it in her mouth. Angelica got back into the moment, imagining it as a leash.

With her fantasy complete, she and Jackson both finished in time to get put back together before the cops could arrive. Angelica carefully ran to the street corner, where groups of college students were starting to flee as sirens sounded in the distance. Kelsey's car slowed and picked her up, and no one asked questions about the semen dripping down her legs or the bandana still in her mouth.

But Angelica had plenty of questions. She was drunk and sore right now, but a few hours later after a shower and some sparkling water, she was fine and ready to go back. She walked down the street and over to their block, but she stayed across the street. She hid behind some bushes and looked to the neighbor's house, her eyes peeled for movement. When she didn't see anything, she decided she needed to get closer.

Angelica quickly found the den window, where a group of kids was watching a movie together. Underneath the kids, probably aged 5, 6, and 7 respectively, were two parents with big grins on their faces. The man turned towards his wife, which allowed Angelica to see his face.

It was Drew, her father.

Lil didn't like how she felt. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days now, but she thought it was because her period was about to come. But now she was a few days into her placebo pills and nothing had come, plus she was nauseous and felt strange. It was scary to her, but she wasn't sure who to confide in. If she told her parents, they'd make her go to the doctor. But could she talk to Phil?

As she lay in bed listening to him get ready, she thought back to their last time together. It was a week ago, and even then she felt different. She hadn't been horny since, and she'd even Henry the brush off more than once, namely because that was all he wanted to do now that he'd gotten a taste. Lil wasn't interested and thought of dumping him, but she'd keep him for now, just in case this was a phase.

"You better start getting ready," Phil whispered, drying his face and sitting next to his sister. "You look like shit, if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind, but I do because I don't want to go to school. If I don't go, Mom will take me to the doctor. I can't do that," Lil sighed.

Phil sat up, "What do you mean you can't do that? What do you think is wrong, Lil? I thought you were having stomach problems-"

"I am having stomach problems, but...I'm late. I think I'm pregnant," Lil whispered.

"But you're on the pill," Phil argued, but he knew it wasn't completely effective, and Lil knew the same thing. Phil sighed, "Damnit, I hope not. What if it's mine? That could cause problems."

"Only if our parents were into the same thing," Lil scoffed, "but there's a chance it's Henry's too. Either way, it's still a kid and I'm not ready for that. I guess I need to go to the doctor and find out, but not with Mom or Dad. I have to go alone."

"The nurse's office does tests for free, private tests if you're sixteen. We're older than that. Come to school and go straight there. I'll take you, and if you are pregnant, we'll figure this out," Phil assured her, kissing her cheek before moving to the dresser. He tossed her a t-shirt and some pants while Lil crawled under the bed to get to her socks and underwear. She went to the bathroom to change while Phil got their bags ready. As soon as Lil stepped out they went downstairs and rushed towards school, where Phil discretely dropped Lil off at the nurse's office before heading to class.

Lil had to fill out some forms before the nurse could even touch her. One of the most important box involved parental contact, and Lil made sure to tell them to fuck off, well, politely. She was then able to tell the nurse her concerns. Judging by her expression, Lil knew she'd heard this before. Lil felt bad then, like a common teenaged whore, but when the nurse gloved up and provided her with a sample cup, she sounded sweet. Lil believed it and slipped into the attached bathroom.

When she was finished providing her sample, the nurse took it and prepared it for shipping while explaining the process, "This goes to the health department first, then it'll head off to the hospital for testing. The results will be sent here, and I'll send you a message through your homeroom teacher, who will send you to the office. This is a common request from me because of vaccines and whatnot, not that your homeroom teacher will care. Then you'll get your result. If you're not pregnant, I'll have to refer you to a doctor to check out your symptoms. If you are pregnant, I'll direct you to the health department. They can then refer you to a doctor in the area to see you through the process."

"And if I am pregnant?"

"You'll have the resources you need, but you'll have to make decisions. A social worker at the health department will help you through everything," she smiled as a knock sounded. Another student was outside, so the nurse stepped between the two students. Lil went off to her first class as the other student, who was coughing violently, took her place in the exam room. Neither saw each other, but if they did exchange glances, it would be clear they were there for two very different reasons.

Kimi felt like crap, but it wasn't a physical "I'm sick" sort of feeling. Kira was going off again because her grade hadn't moved in one of her classes despite perfect scores. Instead of just dropping Kimi and Chuckie off at the front entrance of the school, she marched Kimi in, forcing her to take her directly to the teacher. Kimi led her back to the history wing, where all of the school's social studies teachers were kept together, even the freshmen teachers. It was the one place where freshmen mixed with everyone else, and there was a herd of them outside the teacher's door.

Kira barged in without knocking with Kimi behind her because she had no choice. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she realized this was a good intervention. The teacher, a grissly old man with fading hair in most places but whiteish-grey wispy hair in "others" was banging a heavy-set freshman over his desk, the desk sliding across the floor a good two feet because of his thrusts.

"What the flying fuck is this?!" Kira demanded, sending the freshmen in immediately to see what the cause for such language was.

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" the student begged, but the old man was done, his dribbling cock halfway dangling, halfway up as he stepped back with a horrified look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you coming in here like that? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the old man asked as if they'd busted him drinking his coffee, not plowing a ninth grader, who seemed pissed that he hadn't given her an orgasm, so pissed she picked up a banana on his desk and headed towards the back. The teacher stopped her, "Hey, that won't help you. Take this," he said, opening his desk and tossing her a dildo as Kimi stared on with wide eyes, as did the other freshmen.

"I'm a parent who wants to know why my daughter's grade hasn't changed despite her good work. I guess she didn't go down on you, huh? My girl's standards keep her from getting the perfect score," Kira said, eying Kimi dotingly while shooting daggers with her eyes whenever she looked at the teacher.

The guy laughed, "I would never offer that for her. Be happy with what you have, for one. Secondly, I'm just doing the math. She made a low A on one of her early assignments. It's pulling her down a tenth of a point. Get over yourself."

"You get over yourself you dirty old man and fix her grade!" Kira demanded.

"Mom, it's a tenth of a-"

"Shut up, Kimi. If you're not going to take responsibility for your own scores then I will," Kira said smugly, "Give her the perfect score and we won't say a word about this to anyone, the kids included."

"There are cameras in the rooms, Mom. They already know and no one cares," Kimi whispered, pointing upwards when she realized her mom had her attention.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kira muttered, turning back to the teacher, who smiled widely.

"Tenure is some good shit. I could kill a kid and leave his body on the front steps for everyone to find, and yeah, I'd go to prison...but I'd be the one teaching the classes and they'd be paying me my full salary to do it," he said smugly, finally lifting his pants as the freshman he was fucking moaned loudly from the supply closet. "Beth is a good student, but she'll still only get a C. Luckily for her, she's here for the sex. She's not a grade-grubber like you two. I'm not changing a damn thing for an A student. Now get the fuck out, all of you!" the teacher bellowed.

The freshmen obeyed, but Kira lingered. Kimi shook her head and left, deciding this just wasn't worth any effort. She made her way to the cafeteria trying to forget what she saw, but Kira couldn't forget.

"If you don't want my daughter, what about me?" Kira whispered, dropping her dress to reveal a matching black set of lingerie.

The teacher laughed again, "Get the fuck out, Mrs. Finister. Go fuck your husband or your step-son or something. I have nothing for you anyway," he said, grabbing his crotch, "I did good to go that time, and you're fucking antics ruined it anyway. You better hope I don't throw in a B just to further screw with you, figuratively, not literally. You're too old for me anyway," he winked, sitting down at his desk and pulling a 40 out of a drawer. He took a swig as Kira pulled her dress back on, feeling defeated. As the bell rang, she exited out a side door.

She was almost forced back inside for trying to ditch school, but a smile formed on her lips. She wasn't as old as that sick fucker thought.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Angelica woke up hungover but decided to go to a seated class anyway. She did most of her assignments online, pulling average grades in her few classes. She couldn't remember her degree or what she wanted to do with her life anymore, but campus life provided her a place to mingle with the general population, a population of partiers.

But as she got to campus, she knew who she was looking for. With her sunglasses on she roamed through the library's upstairs study rooms. Most rooms were empty because it was only nine a.m., but she knew he would be here.

On the fourth floor, Angelica found him. Jackson was sitting alone in a room devoid of most items and all color, a book spread before him and a notebook beside him. He would flip pages for a while then jot something down in the notebook, then he'd start reading again.

Angelica grinned and stepped away from the viewing window to check her purse. She'd found a bike lock on the bus seat next to her and kept it for later. She did this often, taking stray pens or flashdrives, whatever people had left behind. Now she had something to do with the lock and the handcuffs she'd stolen from a campus cop after a romp with him to get out of a drunk and disorderly charge.

She kicked the door in, making Jackson jump. He eyed her carefully then sneered as he remembered.

"Nice to see you too," Angelica grinned, swinging the lock and hitting him against the temple. He fell out of his chair from the blow but wasn't knocked out. Angelica didn't mind this because he was out enough to get the cuffs against his wrists. She used the bike lock for his legs, wrapping his calves together as tightly as she could.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Jackson demanded, blood pouring down from a scratch the lock caused.

Angelica shrugged, "I guess a good time. Time for me to cum for real, and to pay you back for taking advantage of me. You better be glad I have a sick mind or I'd report you. The cops here like me," Angelica grinned, pulling at the cuffs, "which is lucky for you because I forgot to get the key."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shut the fuck up and you'll find out," Angelica said firmly, pulling down his pants. His flaccid penis was tiny, sitting on top of his balls like a kid playing on a jungle gym. Angelica laughed, "Did you use something else on me?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Angelica said, looking through her purse. She laughed as she pulled out an old water bottle and a small tub of Vaseline. Jackson was visibly shaken and tried to argue, but Angelica had the power here.

After swabbing the bottle with the Vaseline, she started to make her move. Jackson protested but Angelica decided it was worth it. She let him cry out as she shoved the bottle, working it into his tight anus as tears streamed down his cheeks. Once the bottle was mostly in, she tried to pull it out but the Vaseline caused her fingers to slip. She tried a few more times then gave up, standing over Jackson with a smile on her face.

"This is what you get for raping me, and probably countless others," Angelica grinned, snapping a picture and posting it online. She then left the room, crossing over to a bathroom to wash up. Sunglasses still on, she headed to her seated class, happy to be with other students, namely so she could hear about the viral picture and how the campus police still couldn't find where the victim was. Judging by the number of girls glad to see him like this, Angelica was right about him, and she was happy to be of service.

She just wished it made her feel better about that night.

Lil entered the nurse's office feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. For the last week she'd had to fake-eat meals to cover the fact that most of it wouldn't stay down in the morning. She grazed at night to keep her stomach semi-full but not too full to make her throw up. It was a delicate balance but she was learning.

She'd also stopped taking her birth control pills. She knew that she was pregnant without a stupid pee test to tell her, but she still needed to know for sure just in case. Not many teenaged girls fell ill the way she had, who were as sexually active as she was, with something other than "carrying a baby inside me" and she knew it. If she really was sick-sick, it would've manifested years ago.

The nurse was wearing pink scrubs when Lil entered her office. There was a bag with the school's crest on the front on her desk filled with pamphlets and other items. Lil tried to ignore it as she took a seat on a rolling stool. The nurse sat in a hard chair behind the desk.

"I think you remember why you're here. You weren't here for alcohol poisoning like some people," she winked. Lil couldn't help but smile, remembering her first trip and how she nearly crossed paths with another girl who sounded worse off. She must be the poisoning patient, but in an area like theirs, it could really be anyone.

The nurse continued, "We've gotten your test results back and you are pregnant. I've gathered some information to help you through this time because I know you must feel overwhelmed."

"Is there anything in there to help you tell your parents?" Lil asked with a weak voice.

"No," the nurse said flatly, "but the health department will assign you a social worker. It's a new program to help teenaged mothers in the area through these tough times. They can help you in any way that you need help, from abortion counseling to adoption, plus personal things as well. They can assist you in telling your parents, but if you want to do this completely on your own, they can help you get into certain programs to make it easier."

Lil shook her head, "They won't make me leave. Mom says her parents are always asking about grandchildren. I guess they'll have one now, and they'll be happy about it. I just don't know what to say."

"Honesty is always the best policy," the nurse smiled. It was supposed to be friendly, but Lil knew this wasn't the time for honesty. 'Hey, Mom and Dad, I'm pregnant and it's probably Phil's,' wasn't something anyone wanted to hear.

"I was on the pill. Is there something to explain that to them?" Lil questioned, changing the subject.

"Yes, I've included some birth control pamphlets. I find them to be intrusive, especially for girls like yourself who were playing it safe, but they are a requirement from the school board's policies. I have to hand them out, and I at some point have to give you another sex talk."

"Condoms go over the banana," Lil whispered, mimicking the movement with her hands, "and birth control pills should be taken at the same time every day. Shots are easier. Abstinence is best."

"Talk covered," the nurse nodded, making a note on her chart.

Lil sighed, "And the health department can assign me a doctor if I need one?"

"Yes, they can, but it's best to use your parents' insurance if they have any and can afford it. These are special programs meant to make things easier, and meant to get you the care you need. You came in complaining of nausea and vomiting, so you'll need to watch your intake to remain within healthy levels. You'll also need to get prenatal vitamins whenever you can. You need to do what you can now that you're going to be a mother, even if you don't want it," the nurse said calmly. She'd definitely done this before.

Lil shook her head, "I think I'll keep it. I can't bear the thought of a child never knowing its mother, especially my child. Thanks, and...looks like I have a speech to make at home," Lil sighed as the bell rang. Lil left without caring who saw her, but thankfully only Phil was nearby. When he saw her he stopped.

"So?" he asked.

Lil nodded, "It's exactly what we thought. Looks like I'm going to be a mom."

The twins heard a thud behind them and turned to see Henry passed out. The nurse also heard and stepped outside to see what happened. With the help of the twins, they pulled him into the nurse's office and helped him onto a low cot.

"What happened?" the nurse asked firmly.

"I guess he heard the news," Lil shrugged. "Henry is the father," she said with so much conviction she believed it. But deep down, she knew this baby would never be Henry's and probably wasn't. If it was, then miracles existed, but Lil knew. She just knew she couldn't say anything.

"I'll let him sleep it off then I'll chat with him. Do you need to stay?" the nurse asked.

Lil shook her head, "He'll be fine. I was thinking of dumping him anyway. He's been asking me about sex so much since our first time. I guess now he sees why we shouldn't have done it without a condom."

The nurse agreed without saying anything. The twins left the office and moved to a quiet corner. They then diverted to their made-up language, something they hadn't used in several years but still remembered without thinking.

"Do you think it's true? Henry dad?" Phil asked.

Lil shook her head, "No, it's yours. I know it is."

"But Henry can take the fall?" Phil inquired, smiling as Lil nodded. Their secret was their own, and both were happy about this.

The story about the history teacher fucking his student didn't get out, not that the administration could do much about it. But the story of Kira cussing him out had gotten around, and Kimi was embarrassed. As she ate lunch with Chuckie and Tommy, she could feel the eyes upon her. Everyone knew what had happened in there, at least the rumormill version, and she knew people looked down on her.

Kimi threw down her sandwich, "I can't believe Mom would ever do such a thing. First she controls my life from the second I'm born, and now she's making a fool of me in public! Someone says she dropped her dress for him and tried to fuck him to get me my A!" Kimi hissed.

"Do you think she really did that? This is Kira we're talking about," Tommy grinned. Kimi's death glare was enough of a response. Tommy shifted, "Okay, so maybe she did. I don't think it's going to ruin anything. I still love you, and I don't think the others were really being friendly with you. I think they just wanted to cheat off your homework."

"Attention is attention," Kimi pouted, shoving a chip in her mouth and eying her applesauce. She wanted to throw the whole tray against the wall, but she stuck with taking a spoon and flicking it into the wall behind Tommy. The ammo landed with a satisfying SPLAT!

"Feel better?" Tommy grinned.

"No!" Kimi spat, sighing, "I'm sorry, I am, but this is too much for me. I have a year of high school left, then I'm outta here. I'm going off to college, getting an apartment, but if you think I'm actually going, you're dead wrong."

"What about me?" Chuckie asked. She could hear the resentment in his voice, but the sadness as well. Chuckie was always being left out by their mother, and she could feel the tension.

"You should come too. It's her fault that you and I aren't equals. We only spend time together now because you're best friends with my boyfriend and best friend. If it weren't for Tommy, we'd be sworn enemies, and it's her fault. I never wanted that, ever, but look at where we are. It's her fault and I hate her!" Kimi spat.

"I've been trying to talk to Dad but he doesn't care anymore. He's whipped," Chuckie murmured, pulling a notebook out of his bag, "I've been having dark thoughts that I don't know what to do with."

"You've been thinking about killing her?" Tommy asked in a low voice. Chuckie nodded sadly, but Kimi grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Tommy noticed and shifted uncomfortably, "You too?"

"What do you think? I'm tired of being a slave in my own house and watching her destroy everyone else's lives. I don't want to do it though, but if Chuckie feels up to it, I'm on his side. Besides, we're minors. And even if he gets charged as an adult, my testimony could help it not be as bad. He could get a real education in prison and probably meet real friends. He can't do that now, not with the way Kira is. She won't even give him an allowance so he can go out!"

"Then how do you get your movie money?" Tommy asked. Chuckie pulled out another notebook full of sketches. They were modern pin-ups of girls in bondage, girls fucking other girls, and giant veiny cocks. Tommy nodded in understanding, "You sell these for extra cash. How much?"

"Requests go for more. I made twenty dollars off a lesbian couple who wanted to pose for me. We did in the gym and they had sex right in front of me. It's been pretty awesome," Chuckie grinned, turning to Kimi, "but it doesn't make up for anything. I forgot you felt the same way."

"I've always felt this way, and like I said, if you do something about it, I won't stop you. You're my brother. She might be my mother and you're only with me because of the marriage, but we're both suffering. Sometimes blood isn't thicker than water," Kimi said firmly as the bell chimed.

The boys took their trays to the window but Kimi threw hers at the wall, not caring who saw as she sauntered out of the cafeteria and back to class.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Angelica's name was never attached to the attack on Jackson, but it got everyone talking, namely about how douche bags like him get what they deserve. Angelica was satisfied with this, but as she walked to a corner store for a soda that afternoon, all she could think about was seeing her father on that couch with his new family, and it pissed her off.

Her parents' marriage wasn't perfect. In fact it was far from it, especially when Angelica was growing up. They fought quite a bit until her mother did something with her boss that her dad didn't like. She didn't know at the time, but now she knew her mother probably went down on her boss and she reaped the benefits. This meant a lot more money for the family, enough to fund vacations every few months for her parents and at least one family vacation a year. Gifts were plentiful, but Angelica knew her parents were paying her off to not know about their lives, especially now that she was in college.

When she got home, she thought about calling her mother to ask what was up with this nonsense. As she sipped her soda and flipped through the television to find something good, she knew this wouldn't work. If her parents could lie to her all these years then she needed to really bust them.

She knew then what she had to do. Her father had worked the same job forever, since before she was even born. He claimed his position moved and allowed him to live with her mother in her second house, but Angelica knew the truth now. She just needed to wait for him to come home in about forty-five minutes.

After finishing her soda she dressed in workout clothes and walked over to the house. As she did the school bus arrived and the kids filed inside like little carbon copies of each other, their blonde hair shining in the sun. They moved inside, where their blonde little mother gave them snacks on the back patio, warning them not to go into the playhouse.

Angelica jogged back and forth, watching the house closely. As she did, she noticed a lumberjack-looking brunette pull up in his truck. He approached the front door but didn't knock. Instead he put in a key and walked inside. Angelica crossed the street and heard the kids changing their times tables, the youngest giving nonsense answers. But above their shrill kid voices were soft moans.

It wasn't hard to find the master bedroom window when it was in use. Angelica peered in and saw the blonde, her dress hiked up to her shoulders as the lumberjack man plowed her, his bare ass glistening as he thrust, harder and harder, shaking the entire bed set, a bed set Angelica recognized as her grandmother's. She shook her head and watched as the woman writhed underneath him, obviously enjoying this quickie.

The lumberjack man came with a grunt, nodded to the woman, then used a nearby towel to clean off before pulling up his jeans. Angelica moved back to the street, pretending to use the stop sign to help her stretch.

As his car pulled off, her father's appeared and pulled into the driveway. Angelica shook her head as he moved to gather his things. She stepped forward, marching up to him as he gathered his briefcase from the backseat. When he stood up and closed the door, his Leave It To Beaver smile faded from his lips.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" Drew demanded.

"I was in the playhouse the other night and I thought I recognized your voice," Angelica said firmly. "I think you need to explain some things, now, or I'm going to tell you something you don't want to hear about your girl toy in there."

"She's my wife, and you need to leave before she sees you!" Drew hissed, but it was too late. The blonde was in the doorway, her dress wrinkled slightly and her cheeks glowing. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"I don't care if she sees me. I know what you were up to in there, bitch, so if you don't want me to tell him what just happened in there, you get him to tell me what the fuck is going on!" Angelica demanded.

"Mommy, she said 'fuck'!" the youngest announced proudly.

"Get inside," the woman demanded, knowing that Angelica knew. The woman forced her kids to their rooms and looked to Drew, "You tell her everything, every part of it. Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself. I'm lying to them," Drew admitted, blushing slightly.

"Dad, you're lying to yourself too. Three kids under the age of ten? I'm twenty. Please don't tell me there are more floating around, more women, more babies-"

"There aren't," Drew said, sighing heavily, "Do we have to do this right here?"

"I'm not going in there," Angelica snapped, giving the new woman the look.

"She's right. She doesn't need to come in here. Why don't you drive her home and tell her everything on the way? And I do mean everything," the wife added firmly. Angelica wanted to roll her eyes at her father. It was so obvious that his wife was just plowed by another man. She could even smell strange cologne in the air, yet Drew had no clue.

And he agreed to the plan. He passed his briefcase to his wife then moved towards the car. Angelica went to get into the passenger's seat but had to throw some kid items to the backseat. Once she was settled, Drew backed out of the driveway and slowly went towards home.

"I've been with Meredith for ten years. Your mother knows everything and she approved it. She knew the love was gone after she became her boss's sugar baby. So she kept up her affair and I found Meredith in the bookstore, young and bright. It started as a fling, but then we decided it was something more. Your mother and I were already legally divorced, so I married her," Drew explained.

"And Mom?"

"Your mom is married to her boss. They live overseas together and live the life of luxury, as long as your mother puts out. If she fucks, he pays. It's that simple," Drew sighed.

"So Mom is married to her boss and living with him, and you have a new woman too, and you both thought it would be best to just keep paying me to watch the house and not tell me a damn thing?" Angelica asked.

"I know it seems that way, but the house is going to be yours once you get your degree. If you were at that party and in my playhouse, I hope you're keeping your grades up," Drew said with his most fatherly voice as he pulled into the driveway.

Angelica laughed, "Mom might not have told me a damn thing about life, but I know how to get around. And it wasn't fun in the playhouse. Judging by the school's reaction to my attack on Jackson, he's been raping people for years."

"Wait, rape?" Drew called, but Angelica was already walking up to the house. Drew sighed, "Can we talk more about this?"

"No," Angelica said firmly, turning around, "I know something about your new wife that you don't need to know. You need Viagra, okay? And a snip. Four kids, Drew? What the hell were you thinking?" Angelica asked with a smile.

Drew nodded in agreement and left.

Lil had Henry come over for dinner. After looking through the pamphlets, Lil realized she only had one option to deal with her situation. She had to tell her parents, as soon as possible, and she had to let them know what happened. That meant Henry taking the fall. Phil was told to not even be there, so he was at the movie with friends. That meant her parents had to focus on her and her boyfriend.

"So what's this about? Are you finally letting us meet your boyfriends?" Betty asked, elbowing Howard playfully.

"No, well, yes and no," Lil admitted, taking a deep breath, "I, um...I took a test at school...with the nurse last week. It was positive."

"What kind of test do you take in the nurse's office?" Howard asked dumbly. Betty went from looking shocked to confused as she side-eyed her husband. Howard took a moment before realizing what Lil had just said, "Oh? OH! Lil, I thought you were on the pill! How did this happen?" Howard demanded, back in good father mode.

"Birth control pills fail," Betty sighed, "or at least they can. I know she's been taking them, but you didn't pick up your last prescription the other day. I know because I did and you haven't touched it."

"I knew I was pregnant when the placebo pills didn't make my period come. I was sick in my stomach and not feeling great, so Phil helped me talk to the nurse. I wasn't going to tell you, but the nurse gave me some pamphlets. They helped me decide to tell you, but...I want to keep it. Henry, if you stay with me, so be it, but I want to keep this baby."

"Lil, you could be ruining your life," Betty warned. "You're about to start college. You've got your whole life ahead of you. I say if you can find someone to take the baby, you should. If I had a kid when I was your age, I'd put them up for adoption to give them a chance for a better life."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'll figure everything out myself, okay, but I want this baby," Lil said firmly.

Henry and Howard knew to stay out of this argument, but the women weren't done with this. Betty was firm on her position, just as Lil was firm on hers. It ended in a stalemate, but tension in the house was high. By the time Phil came home, Lil was laying in their bed staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come but having a hard time.

"So, how'd it go?" Phil asked, laying beside her.

"Mom wants me to put it up for adoption. Dad and Henry have no idea what they're doing, but I know I want to keep this baby. It's a piece of me, and if that means ruining my life, whatever. Who says you even need college to become a good person or whatever? I'm not giving up this kid for someone else to ruin. That's my job," Lil smirked, turning to face her brother, "Henry is terrified. I want to push him away to keep from having to see him like that. We can't tell anyone, even him. Especially him," Lil said firmly.

"I agree," Phil nodded, "but we have time to work through this. Babies take a long time, so you'll figure it out. It's up to you, completely. No matter what you pick, I'm on your side, and I'll help you, twin's honor," Phil said, sticking out a pinky.

Lil took it, then they fell asleep together in a lover's embrace.

Kimi heard the sound but didn't know what to make of it. One minute the night was quiet as she turned over in bed. The next there were resounding thuds down the stairs, the noise ending with a solid THUMP! on the first floor. She sat up in bed, wondering if it was a dream. And then she heard the primal scream, the punches, the blows landing, and then silence again.

Chas emerged first from the master bedroom. His scream filled the night, sending Kimi down the stairs, or most of the way down. Four steps up the blood spatter started, growing darker and more plentiful until they reached the source, Kira, laying in the middle of the floor, eyes wide as the blood pooled around her.

Chuckie stood in the darkened living room, the blood covering him as he held a dripping knife in his hand.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do?!" Chas cried, screamed almost, as he grabbed for the landline. It took several tries before he finally got out the information, and soon red and blue lights were flickering, illuminating the family as they stood around. Chuckie stayed in the dining room, Kimi on the stairs, Chas in the living room, and Kira in a bloody heap on the floor.

A responding fire fighter lifted Kimi over the rail and carried her into the backyard, where the homicide detectives wanted to hear her side of the events. She told them everything, that she heard her mother tumble down the stairs before the fatal attack.

"Does your mother sleep upstairs in a guest room or downstairs in the master?" the detective questioned.

Kimi shrugged, "I thought she slept downstairs in the master bedroom. I have no idea why she'd be upstairs at all."

Chuckie, the obvious suspect, was loaded up and transported away while Chas answered questions on the driveway out front. Like Kimi, he heard the thumps down the stairs but thought nothing of it. He only reacted when he heard the fatal attack, but he realized that Kira was out of bed before he got up because she wasn't there to respond to the noise with him.

The big questions were posed to them, both of them starting with Why, but neither of them had an answer. After making some calls, they were taken to Stu and Didi's house, where they were put together in the downstairs guest room. They sat awake, listening to the silence of the night.

Across town, Chuckie was in an interrogation room, Kira's blood dry against his skin and hair, and the detectives were getting the story from him.

"Kira treated me like a second-rate citizen," Chuckie whispered to them. "Something had to be done about it, but I wasn't planning on doing it tonight. She got into my bed and tried to have sex with me so I would talk to Kimi's teachers about upping her perfect grades. I forced her out of my room, refusing to help, and she left. Then I pushed her down the stairs, grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and gave her a piece of my mind."

"Had she ever tried to have sex with you before?" the detectives inquired. Chuckie nodded, listing out numerous other times that Kira used sex to bribe him to help her daughter. Because of this, Chuckie no longer saw her as a mother figure, but he never told anyone else until this night.

The house was searched but there was no physical evidence backing up Chuckie's account, not until they found a lock box in the master bedroom closet, the side with Kira's dresses and shoes, filled with VHS tapes and DVDs, all of them depicting Chuckie. They found the camera and the system recording from it hidden in one of Chuckie's walls. The camera captured everything, from the boy doing his homework, to him masturbating at the computer, to sex with Kira, with Kira on top and Chuckie turning away, his face showing his anguish as she rode him until he came.

The investigators had no idea what to make of this, but they needed time to process everything. A woman was dead, killed by her deranged step-son who claimed incestuous rape and ill treatment, and her husband and daughter were too distraught to know what happened. They needed time, and they all hoped a few days would be enough.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Angelica felt sick when she woke up, not sick-sick but mentally sick. Her entire life was a lie. Her parents had stopped loving each other forever ago, both of them deciding to lie rather than involve her. It was as if they wanted to pay her off like a bill, and now they were giving her a house they didn't want to boot as soon as she graduated.

Her work was done in quick bursts, but her professors accepted it. A check on her grades revealed decent scores this semester despite her spending more time buying alcohol and having sex with the nearest penis owner. She would do fine, and according to her form online, she had only a semester's worth of classes before she could graduate, classes she could do the next semester.

Angelica shook her head. She wasn't ready for this, but only because she knew she needed out of this house. She would look for her own place, but she knew their pay offs wouldn't last forever, especially now that she knew the truth. Her parents must communicate some, which meant Drew could just tell Charlotte, either over the phone or through text or email, and then they would both be on the same page. They would decide that Angelica knew the truth and didn't care, so she should just go about her adult life on her own.

She never thought this would happen, but she knew she should've suspected something years ago, when her parents would sleep in different rooms, or one wouldn't come home. When she got old enough, both of them would stay gone, sometimes for days at a time, but Charlotte would send over an assistant or an intern to help her get ready for school or to forge their signatures on Angelica's forms, forgeries that often looked better than the originals.

It was a lot to take in, and Angelica decided she needed an escape. She found a different classmate to text this time, and soon she knew about a lake house party that would be going on that weekend. A girl was getting married and graduating, so it was a proper sendoff party, complete with enough alcohol to poison a herd of elephants and several strippers. Both the bride and groom would be there for the event, and Angelica knew it would be a banging time.

She went out, bought a new outfit, and found someone to give her a ride out there. When they arrived, the party was already going full swing. Outside the large house were several tables with different drinks, as well as several games for people to play. Some were harmless games like a beanbag toss, ring throw thing, but others weren't, such as the shot fishing game: Every cast equals a shot, and an empty hook equals two. Several people were already throwing up next to this game, and others were behaving oddly, all of them too drunk to remember what normal human behavior was like.

Angelica made her way inside and found the living room decked out as a stage, complete with poles. A young blonde was wrapping herself around one, her boobs bobbing as she arched her back, pretending the stripper pole was really a giant dong. Money rained over her as she did a split on the floor and came out of it by swinging her upper body back up the pole.

Across the room was the other stage for the females. A male lumberjack-looking man was spinning around, and Angelica cracked up as she realized this was the same guy who was plowing her father's new wife. Angelica grabbed a bottled drink from a cooler nearby and sat watching this man as he worked the pole better than his professional female counterpart across the room.

"What's so funny?" a girl slurred, slumping down next to Angelica and grabbing a drink from nearby.

"That guy is plowing the wife my father has. I just met her the other day. He was banging the shit out of her and my dumb dad doesn't even know," Angelica grinned, turning back to the female stage as the dancers changed. Angelica busted out laughing as she recognized the woman, spinning around in a gypsy outfit that showed everything through thin fabric.

The drunk girl laughed too, but at nothing, so Angelica left her to get a front row seat. As soon as the woman saw Angelica, she blushed crimson and rushed off the stage, sending out the first girl in a cowgirl outfit. Cheesy country music began to play, but the boys loved it, whooping and hollering as she expertly grinded the pole.

Angelica went into the dressing room area and found Meredith sitting at a vanity with her head in her hands.

"Didn't think I'd be at a college party, huh? I guess he hasn't told you jack shit about me," Angelica said, sitting on an arm chair nearby. Angelica guessed this house was actually furnished like a magazine cover when it wasn't being used as a makeshift strip club.

"He doesn't keep up with you to know what to tell me, but I do. I can't believe I didn't realize you'd be here. I feel humiliated," she cried.

Angelica scoffed, "At least now I know who your buddy was." Angelica pointed back towards the lumberjack man, who was now giving a lap dance to the maid of honor. Angelica looked back to the woman, "I could care less how you spend your free time. I'm done with my parents just like they're done with me."

"That isn't true," Meredith said weakly. "They aren't done with you. I don't think they would ever be done with you."

"You can tell me that all you want but it doesn't make it true," Angelica replied defiantly. She leaned towards her, "Listen, my dad is living with you while you cheat on him with whoever the hell Hunk-O-Man is over there, and my mom is living with her boss in a foreign country. Dad told me the house is mine when I graduate, and I do next semester. Then they're done with me, and I'm going to make sure of it. I want out, and I just cannot take this much dysfunction anymore. My life can be as fucked up as it needs to be for me to get laid, but my parents can keep their shit to themselves."

Meredith sighed, "He knows about Jonathon. That's the guy over there. He approves of it because that means he can rest when he gets home. He's forty-something and I'm twenty-three. None of those kids are his."

Angelica laughed and shook her head, "Man you're a piece of work. You're barely old than me."

"You thought I was older? I guess kids do age you faster."

"That's why I take the pill and use a ring thing. Double up is my motto. I don't need those little brats in my life. It was bad enough putting up with my cousin and his friends for my kid years," Angelica scoffed.

"Well your dad is a nice man who does like kids. Your mom refused to have any more with him. She has two by her boss. They're ten and seven, Trinity and Maisy, and Charlotte doesn't want you to ever know about her secret life, ever. She has written you off, but Drew hasn't. What exactly were you thinking of doing?"

"Well, they're going to cut me off anyway when I graduate, give me the house for real and all that. I'm going to sell it and go somewhere else, probably to a bigger town so I can get out of this crazy hell hole. At least they approve of my slutty behavior, even though I'm nothing compared to some of these freaks," Angelica said, looking through an opening to see two people blatantly having sex in the middle of the living room. Angelica couldn't tell what they were on, but if she had to guess, it was the glass coffee table near her first spot.

Meredith sighed, "Your dad wasn't going to cut you off, not until you found a job, but it's up to you. He won't stop you, but you shouldn't write him off. He's done a lot to help me."

"You know, I paid off my math teachers, but I understand what you're telling me. You were a teenager when this all started, a young teenager," Angelica said fiercely.

"Yes, I was, but it wasn't my fault. Some step-fathers don't like the word no, especially from his step-daughters. My sister and I have five kids by him. You've met my three. Her two are in the foster system because she killed herself. That's how we met. Drew was at the bridge when it happened, saw me, and he took me in that night. He helped me escape. Diane found her way out through death, but I needed out too. He gave me that, and yeah, we fell in love, but not crazy in love. The marriage was to help me change my name."

"So you're really...?"

"Anna Linton," Meredith replied, "and my step-father won't be able to find me here. Drew has made sure of it."

"Are you married-married though?"

"Yes and no. We have sex sometimes, but I think we're more friends with benefits. He's a father for my kids who won't touch them, even in discipline, and he puts up with me. He knows I didn't want this life, but we're good at faking it, and it's all thanks to him. It always will be thanks to him."

Angelica sighed, "I'll come over when I make my decision, let him know in case he wants to buy the house from me. But this is still crazy."

"I know," Meredith nodded, "but at least you're safe at home, and that's all that matters in a young girl's life, being safe."

Angelica nodded, moving back out to the party as the cowgirl returned. Meredith took the stage as Angelica found her way to the back deck, where people were drinking and making out. Angelica found a guy she recognized, someone she'd been with before, but he was too drunk to care. They went behind the air conditioning unit and fucked madly, Angelica cumming first. She let him finish, walking back into the party a moment later to see if she could find someone else. She was going to make this her night, even if it took some work.

Lil eyed her bump as Phil entered the bathroom. He kissed her cheek before turning on the shower and testing the water. He stripped off his robe and got into the shower, letting Lil pick it up. She sighed as she looked in the mirror again.

Four months was a long time, but she didn't know how long until she lived it. She was showing now and people were starting to talk. Henry wasn't taking the attention too well, but he hadn't been the best ex to work with. He liked the idea of breaking up, and he even had a new girlfriend, but he was so paranoid about everything that he drove both girls crazy.

"What did you do to him?" she'd ask in the math class they all shared, but Lil would simply shrug. She'd love to say she did nothing to him, because she probably didn't, but she knew not to because more questions would start.

No one thought she'd be the class's pregnant girl. At this rate she'd cross the stage pregnant as hell, lucky to get her diploma before the thing inside her made its grand appearance. She could already feel kicks, and the doctor confirmed it was a good pregnancy with a healthy mother and fetus. Picturing the baby out in the world, under her care, was enough to induce nightmares. Phil had gotten her through them, but neither of them had done anything since those early days of the pregnancy, when both were too stressed to do anything else. Now they were both a little afraid to try, but both were having urges.

Phil was taking a break from dating, but it wasn't his idea. Their father was now more paranoid than their mother, and neither wanted another pregnant teen in their lives. Phil didn't mind at first, but now that he was going longer and longer without a release, he needed something in his life.

"Hey, Lil?" Phil called. Lil reentered the bathroom from the bedroom, where she was sorting out a box of shirts she'd gotten from a family friend. She was outgrowing her old ones was all Betty told them, so they sent enough super large shirts to cloth an army of large monkeys.

"Yeah?" Lil replied, looking to see her brother standing with the shower curtain open, his boner giving her a salute. Lil grinned, "I take you need some help?"

"A little," he nodded. Lil closed the door behind her, locking is securely before removing her clothes. Once inside the shower, she let herself get wet under the spray, her nipples growing hard at the nice temperature of the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We've never done it in here," Lil whispered.

"Maybe you lean on that and I can get you from behind, if that's what you want," Phil replied. Lil shrugged, spreading her legs and leaning against a built-in shelf that neither of them had ever used.

Phil lined up, using his fingers to find the right spots and get Lil into the mood. Then he let his penis do the prodding as a smile fell on his lips. He felt up his sister, relearning her curves as he grew ever harder. Finally he knew she was ready and he entered her. Both of them moaned gently as he started, slow at first then harder and harder. Both of them had a hard time containing their voices as they came in an explosion of sparks and tingles.

"I see the benefit of this," Lil said, taking down the shower head and cleaning herself up. "No sheets to explain, no semen to track around the house.

"I don't know how they never caught us before. I know that headboard squeaks," Phil agreed, cleaning himself off with the water. With both of them ready, they soaped up and finished what Phil and initially came in there for. It was unspoken but both knew they had to do this again. There were benefits to pregnancy sex: No consequences.

Returning home wasn't easy. Kimi and Chas decided their best bet was to pack their things and find somewhere else to live. It would have to be cheap because they were still paying the mortgage on the house, plus Kira's funeral and burial expenses weren't cheap thanks to a life insurance policy that couldn't pay out until an investigation was played out. They ended up in a tiny rental property not far from the school, the two of them sharing a tiny bedroom and even smaller three-piece bathroom.

While they missed Kira, both of them heard about the investigation. The cops tried to keep the story under wraps, but the local precinct was known for leaking information. So now both father and step-daughter knew about Kira's late night affairs with Chuckie in an attempt to get him to do her bidding. Both of them wanted to think this was a made-up rumor spawned from the depths of the city's holding cells, but Kimi knew it was true as soon as she heard. Sometimes her grades would jump for no reason, and if Kira wasn't fucking the teachers herself, she must've had yet another way to get to them.

Chas was heartbroken, but he knew their lives were changing for the better. He felt trapped by Kira, unable to love his own son because of her ways. Kimi always had to be more important, but now it was clear that Kimi wanted to be Kimi. This included dates, only the hobbies she wanted, and only enough homework to cover her for that following day. He let her decide, and Kimi was finally free.

That Friday night, Kimi and Tommy met up downtown for a dinner of wings and a shopping trip so Tommy could find a gift for Dil's birthday. They ended up in an oddities shop that sold a little bit of everything, and the sign meant everything. There was a wall of dildos, furniture that apparently wasn't typical, and chains that weren't for farm work or animals. The teens were shocked at first, but when they saw a couple's massager priced low, they decided to jump on it, purchasing that (along with some eyeball in a jar for Dil). The two then went through a side alley and found themselves in a darkened area. Both knew experimenting at home wasn't an option, so Tommy lay out a box for them to get on.

"Are you sure?" Kimi asked as he pulled off the packaging and put in the batteries that came with it. He turned it on and put the massager on her leg, sliding up and down. Kimi smiled, "And that end goes in me and that part goes around you?"

"I guess," Tommy shrugged, opening the booklet. "Oh, I can put the ring on and just do it normal," he said, popping off the male part of the device. He slipped it on his penis through his boxers. The buzzing sound and smile on his face confirmed it was working.

"We need to use a condom this time," Kimi whispered, pulling one out of her purse. Tommy slipped off the ring, put on the condom, and put the ring on as Kimi pulled down her pants and lay back at the ready.

He entered her normally at first, thrusting some to get them both going. Then he turned on the ring and pushed deep inside. Both moaned as the vibrations tore through both of them. Tommy thrusted one more time, but that was all it took. He came within her, moaning as he collapsed on top of her. Kimi grabbed the female part of the device and looked it over. She knew with Tommy in her that it couldn't go there, so she found her anus with her finger. Tommy helped lube up the device with his spit and she stuck it in her anus, the buzzing making her cum almost instantly.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?!" a voice called. The teens packed up in a rush, somehow getting themselves put together and managing to keep hold of their finds.

"That was amazing," Kimi smiled when they reached her rental home. The two kissed and parted ways, both of them keeping their part of the device. Kimi hid hers in her personal product box, unsure of when she could use it in this tiny house. But she felt better than she had in a long time, all thanks to her boyfriend. She hated to admit it, but life without her mother was going great.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Angelica was happy to done with her semester, but it meant more work for her. She had to file for graduation, pay some extra fees, do this and do that. She was stressed out, and her personal life wasn't helping. She knew the truth about her parents, especially about her father, but she still had plenty of questions about her mother, questions she decided she did want answered.

Calling her mother wasn't something she normally did, but she still factored in the time zones. According to her phone, it was getting late where her mother was, but it was still early when Angelica decided now was the time. She set herself up in the den and tried to get her mother through webcam. When that didn't work, she called her cellphone only to find it off.

"What the fuck is she doing over there?" Angelica huffed, taking to social media. Her mother was on a night out with friends, it looked like. There were group shots of her with various made-up women at a swanky restaurant, and Angelica was instantly jealous. She wanted to be out with friends too living up the local night life, but instead she was stuck here with too many thoughts for her to have any fun. Masturbation did nothing for her anymore, and drinking wouldn't help her.

She needed a Plan B, so Angelica looked through her mother's contacts and friends. Sure enough, her boss's account was listed. Angelica sent him a friend request, and it was accepted within five minutes. With the connection made, Angelica decided to message him for answers instead.

"Hey, this is Angelica, Charlotte's daughter. I know the truth," she said simply, hitting the send button before she could change her mind.

The response was quick, "How did you find out?"

"I caught my father. He had no choice but to tell me the truth. I know more now about him but I want to know more about my mom. Is everything I heard true?" Angelica asked.

"It is. We have three kids together. The oldest is seven and attends boarding school in London, the middle is five and just started primary school, and the youngest is three. I don't think your father and his wife know about that one. She has special needs and we don't advertise is."

"Why isn't the middle one in boarding school yet? Better yet, why boarding school?" Angelica asked, shocked that her half-siblings would go through something like that.

"I was raised in a boarding school and I liked the culture. The middle child isn't ready yet. The oldest was more disciplined than the others, so he's gone first. The others may follow, they may not. I see nothing wrong with a boarding school education, and your mother has left me up to the child rearing. In general she's left me. She spends more time with her friends than she does at home."

"Spending your money like water I'm sure," Angelica wrote. She thought about backspacing but decided against it. Instead she added, "I tried calling her first without luck. I saw her on social media and decided to ask you. Looks like you and my dad could go out for drinks together and complain about the same things."

"Very much so," he replied quickly, "and we have gone out for drinks since Charlotte and I moved here. I come home often to check up on my company, and your father and I agree that your mother has problems. She's virtually an alcoholic, but she calls it "social drinking with her friends," even though there are plenty of empty wine bottles in the bathroom and other places. She needs help but I'm powerless, and so are you. I wouldn't try anything. It's not worth it."

"It's not," Angelica agreed, adding her plans. She was still considering selling the house when she graduated and running off to find herself.

"When the house is yours, you can do what you want, but I would hold off on selling. Maybe rent it out if you need money but can't stay there, but your mother may need help, and if she does, I want her to have a place to go. The house needs to stay in the family for now. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try, but I don't make any promises. Gotta go," Angelica replied, getting away from the computer. Now she knew the truth about her mother, that the woman needed help, but it was scary to think about. Was she headed down the same path? Angelica needed more time to think and figure out what she was going to do.

Lil was getting bigger by the day, and she struggled at school, not just because of her size but because of the bullying. Henry was a nervous wreck, his first girlfriend after Lil dumping him after a few weeks of putting up with his sex paranoia. The next girlfriend lasted a day, and no one else had even considered him after that. Lil faced the brunt of backlash for this behavior, but she had her own life to focus on.

Betty was still pushing for adoption, but Lil and Phil made a plan. Phil was working at a local automotive shop selling parts for them and doing simple oil checks and battery tests. He opened a joint account with Lil at the bank, an emergency fund of sorts, but he would keep out money to buy supplies for the baby. So far they purchased a high chair, a play pen, and several boxes of used clothes for the son Lil was set to have. They still needed so many more things, but it was a start.

They continued their activities too, and Phil found himself attracted to his sister in a way he couldn't understand. They had sex almost daily, sometimes morning and night, and both seemed to be enjoying the activity. But it was getting harder to be more creative with positions to be comfortable for both of them.

That night after Phil came home from work, Lil was laying naked in the bed waiting for him. He smiled as he tossed his clothes off, leaving them in a heap on the floor, his erection already pointing him towards her as he climbed into bed, preparing to mount her.

"No, I'm going to be on top tonight. I think it'd be easier," Lil smiled, pushing him back. Phil gladly lay down and accepted her kisses down his neck, chest, and abdomen until she reached his penis. She used her tongue to lube it up, then she got on top, moaning as his tip hit places it hadn't in a while.

Phil grabbed Lil's ass and ran his hands along her curves as she started to ride him, slowly at first then harder. Neither could hear the bed hitting the wall, but neither of them cared. They were having a great time, better than normal, and both moaned as their motions became frantic. Phil finally had her grab the headboard so he could bang her from below. She helped, moving her hips, and suddenly they came in an explosion of ecstasy.

When they finished, they noticed more light in the room. They looked up to see Betty and Howard standing in the doorway with horrified glances.

"Downstairs. Now!" Betty demanded, retreating to the downstairs bathroom to vomit. Howard was pale and looked as if he'd been shot, but he retreated downstairs without arguing with his wife. He sat in his favorite chair as the twins, clad in bathrobes, sat across from him on the couch. Semen drenched the inside of the robe but Lil ignored the cold, sticky sensation as her mother returned.

"We can explain," Lil began, but Betty held up a hand to stop her:

"How long has this been going on? And you better be honest with me!" Betty exclaimed.

"A while," Phil murmured. "Years, but I don't remember how long. It was just sex."

"Just sex. Just sex!" Betty hissed. "Look at your sister! You did this to her, didn't you?!"

"I don't know. Henry and I did have sex, but it was only once and he wasn't very good—"

"What the hell would you know about good sex? You're both children!" Betty yelled, shaking her head as she paced the floor. "I can't deal with this anymore. It was bad enough when you said you'd keep it, but now I know why. I can't let this happen, and you are still my daughter. Tomorrow you're going away. You'll stay until you have the baby, then the baby will stay with them."

"No," Lil said firmly, "I'm almost eighteen and you can't do that to me! This child is mine no matter who the father is, and you can't stop me!"

"Like hell I can't!" Betty screamed, but Howard squirmed in his street. He knew what was happening here, and sure enough, Phil stood up to protest.

"I have a job and I can get another on the weekends. We'll be fine on our own. If you won't support her, you're kicking me out too. It's her choice," Phil said firmly, pulling Lil off the couch. "We require our textbooks for school. You can keep everything else."

"Let them have clothes, Betty," Howard whispered.

"I paid for those clothes!" Betty argued, but she knew she couldn't let her kids leave naked as they were. She let them pack a bag, but she didn't keep them from leaving. They were their own problem now, and if they were going to do those things together, she felt they deserved to be on their own.

Kimi and Tommy felt like their lives were changed for the better. They could spend time together and do what they wanted without the stress of school, not that Kimi's grades had changed. She still kept her numbers up, but without her mother there to force feed her an education and subject her to strenuous extracurricular activities, life felt a lot easier.

Both were worried about Chuckie being in jail, but the two also had to worry about themselves. Kimi needed to prepare for college, if she chose to go, and Tommy had to decide what he wanted to do. But more than that, Kimi was worried that their fun was causing a problem. She had gained weight, and while she still had her monthly visitor, she was worried, especially since they had encountered condom problems. As they debated college, Kimi decided to tell Tommy.

He was stunned at first, but he finally got a grip on himself, "Have you taken a test? I think Lil went to the school nurse."

"Lil could afford to go to the school nurse without risks," Kimi scoffed. "I'm not trying to say anything bad about her because I'm not. It's just that I have a lot more to lose than her. I have perfect grades and I don't want people to look down on me."

"No one looks down on her either, and I doubt they would you. School will be over soon anyway, so even if you are pregnant, no one has to know. Maybe we should take a different route. I think the school sends the tests to the health department. Let's just go there, or maybe buy one of those at home kits at the drug store," Tommy offered.

Kimi shook her head, "I can't buy a pregnancy test at the drug store, and you shouldn't either. We can't go to the health department either. I just...I'm probably not. I'm being paranoid."

"But you're not on the pill and we broke a few condoms," Tommy whispered. "I know it's hard, but if you think you are, you need to know. What if something goes wrong but you didn't know you were pregnant anyway? You could be seriously hurt."

"You're right, but I just...if you can get a hold of one without drawing attention to yourself, I'll take it. But no one can know. Do you understand that?" Kimi asked with a desperate tone. Tommy nodded, kissing her forehead and holding her close. He'd get her what he needed because they had to know. But he hoped she was wrong because neither one of them needed a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Angelica made her choice. She would leave the house as-is for her parents to come back to whenever, but only if they helped her pay for upkeep. But she wouldn't stay there. She decided to start job hunting and save her allowances so she could move wherever she needed to. She was currently trying to decide between a job in Washington State and one in Maryland—across the country or not too far from home. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she knew she had a semester to find out, a semester that would start very soon, unless she helped them change their minds.

When the college opened back up, Angelica made her way to her major's faculty offices. She found the dean was in. He was gruff older man that Angelica thought looked like Santa, if Santa went completely off the rails in his old age, but she knew her charms often worked on him. He was in charge of everyone, and often when she couldn't twist a teacher's arm on her own, she would call him in for reinforcements, and it always worked.

This time was no different, but he needed something in return. Angelica didn't mind providing him with a fun time. She accepted a card, which had a time and address. She'd been there before, a little motel next to the school. She dressed casually and arrived a little early, but he was already there, donned in a leather outfit. He handed her a whip and a set of handcuffs and sat in a nearby chair. She tied him up, following a protocol she'd done before. She had to call him a bad boy and spank him, then she'd suck him off so hard his cock turned purple for days.

Everything was going according to plans until they got to this part. She went to town on his cock, careful to use her cheeks and tongue instead of her teeth to give him as much pleasure as possible, but he was still showing more reaction than normal. She stopped to check on him and found him blue-faced. Something was going wrong but she had no idea what. She untied him and released the ball gag from his mouth, then she got the handcuff keys and released him, but he was still clutching his chest unable to breath.

"I'll call 911," Angelica said, calling the number. Then she studied the man. He looked like a scumbag, but she wanted to help him. She stripped off the leather and put him in a robe she found in the closet. He was still bluish and struggling for breath, but this was the only thing she could do to help him. She then tossed the items into the parking lot below like garbage, getting rid of the items just in time. An ambulance and police officer arrived. The officer removed Angelica for questioning, and the paramedics tended to him in the room.

An hour later, he was finally removed from the room, which Angelica and the officer didn't take as good signs. Sure enough, the sheet was up. Angelica broke into sobs. He'd died with her, and she felt terrible.

She had to get out of this town, but she still needed to graduate first. She'd have to go back to the school when classes started to ask about the situation, unless people found out about her involvement before then. If so, she'd just have to transfer and take her chances.

But she needed to talk to someone first. She had no one she could talk to, until she remembered Meredith. That girl had been through some shit, and Angelica knew she could help. She checked the time and thought about when she watched the house. She had an hour before the kids came home, and hopefully the lumberjack man wasn't around.

At the house she found Meredith in her housewife dress cleaning the kitchen. She poured Angelica a glass of strawberry-orange Kool-aid, a favorite mix of the kids, and continued cleaning as Angelica told her what happened. When Angelica was done, she felt better, and Meredith had some advice.

"Go up there tomorrow and see who can help you. Your missing could still be accomplished. You don't know what he did before he went to that motel, and his death wasn't your fault. I took some EMT classes a few years ago and it sounds to me like he was having a pulmonary embolism," Meredith nodded firmly.

"Probably," Angelica nodded, remembering one of her courses. Meredith was right, but if she was doing EMT courses years ago and still remembered them, she was much smarter than Angelica gave her credit for.

"Just go up there, see if you're cleared to graduate, and leave it if that. If people talk, you can choose to ignore them. That's often the best option. And...you mentioned you were looking for jobs to get out of here. I'd say go far away for a while. If you don't like it, come back later, but you've been through a lot lately. Go away for a while and clear your head. Your parents' drama has nothing to do with you."

"It does have something to do with me, but I won't let them control me," Angelica murmured, draining her glass of Kool-aid and looking up as the school bus pulled out up front, "I need to go. I think I'll walk over to the school today and see."

Meredith smiled, "That's the spirit."

She let Angelica out a side door on her way to the front door to greet the kids. They were probably given glasses of their favorite drinks and some of the mini cakes Meredith had waiting for them on the counter, but Angelica didn't stick around to find out. She was a woman on a mission, a mission that proved successful. She was cleared to graduate now thanks to some quick grading. Her diploma would still take until the end of the semester, but she was cleared to apply for jobs.

So she went home and applied for the job in Washington State. She would complete an interview using Skype, but she would get the job and make the move, leaving her parents' drama and her old life behind.

Phil did a good job of taking care of his sister. He got a second weekend job and worked tirelessly to save as much money as he could. Lil did her part of the work by applying for some of the programs the nurse talked about. She would probably have to pay her expensive hospital bill, but her prenatal care would be taken care of thanks to local grants.

Housing was another problem, but they were able to find a tiny rental home not far from the school that allowed them in. The house was in rough shape, but it was already furnished and had enough room for the three of them, Phil, Lil, and the baby she was carrying. She just needed to retrieve the things she'd gotten ahead of time from their parents' house.

It wasn't easy, but Lil knew she had to do it alone. She couldn't run the risk of anyone else finding out who the father of her baby likely was, so she didn't bother calling a cop to escort her over there. She just showed up when she knew her father would be home alone, and sure enough, he even helped her load the car with the things, and he gave her some money.

"I wish you two could stay, but your mother insisted," Howard whispered.

"I know. I'd rather be on my own than be with her. This is my baby and my life. I can't let her take that from me," Lil sighed, kissing his cheek and heading back to the house.

A few days later, she realized she was going into labor while Phil was at work. She was early, but she knew babies didn't have a time clock. She couldn't drive because of the contractions so she called the only person she could think of, Kimi. She sent Chas in her place, and he picked her up within minutes and took her to the hospital. They left a note for Phil, who arrived a few hours later still in his work clothes.

Her labor was intense and lasted through the night. Just after daybreak, she started to push. It was almost noon before they decided the baby needed to be delivered by C-section. Lil was rushed to emergency surgery with Phil at her side. It took just five minutes for them to pull the baby out, and they immediately took him over to a table, where three nurses looked over him.

"Why isn't he crying? What's going on?" Lil cried as the doctors delivered her afterbirth and began closing her wound. Phil stayed with his sister for a few minutes, but soon he was standing. The doctor shook his head and Phil sat back down again. He remained silent, waiting just in case the doctor was wrong.

He wasn't. The baby had likely been dead for days, they decided, and Lil was lucky to be without ill effects. She was devastated, sobbing as they rolled her up to her room. Neither twin got to see the baby, but Phil heard whispers. The baby was horribly deformed, something no one had told them before despite ultrasound pictures showing them a healthy baby. They wondered if it was all a lie, a rouse to keep a teen mother calm, but they couldn't be sure.

Lil was held overnight for observation, so Phil returned to work like he normally would. After his shift, he thought of trying to visit her in the hospial, but instead he went to his parents' house. He hadn't told Lil but he'd asked for a DNA test to see who was the real father of the baby. He'd have to go back when the results came back, but tonight he needed to tell them what had happened.

Betty answered after the third ring of the doorbell. When she saw Phil, she knew something was wrong.

"The baby was stillborn. I just thought you should know and I didn't want to call," Phil whispered.

"How is she? How is Lil taking it?" Betty asked, almost tearful.

"How do you think she's handling it? They wouldn't even let us see the baby. They just told us he was gone, and we knew he was. He never cried, not once. They said he'd been dead for days and she was lucky to be alive herself," Phil explained with more fire than he intended. He wasn't necessarily mad at his parents. The baby probably would've died anyway. But he knew they needed their parents, and Betty needed to change her mind.

"Do you think I could go see her tomorrow?" Betty asked after a moment. Phil shrugged. His mother could do whatever she wanted, and he knew she would. Besides, he had school. He wouldn't know anyway until he got out of his afternoon job, and if Lil was released before then, she might need a ride home.

Betty agreed to stop by the next afternoon, but she was reluctant. Howard forced her to go, driving her over there himself and going inside with her. Lil was on the sixth floor curled up into a ball. She was staring out the window when they arrived, pale and listless.

"Lillian?" Betty called. Lil gave no reaction. Betty moved to where she was facing and sat down, "Look, we overreacted the other night. I'm really sorry this happened to you."

"No you're not. This is what you wanted, for me to not have a baby to worry about, a burden to my future. Which do you think is worse, huh? Having a baby but knowing it would never live or having a baby to love and take home and take care of until the end of your life? I can tell you which," Lil said firmly, her gaze never moving from the window.

"I know it's difficult. We had a miscarriage before we had you and Phil. I was so worried it would happen again until I held you in my arms. The body is strong, and babies are strong, but they only come when they want to. They only live if they want to," Betty smiled.

Lil shook her head, "He never had a choice. Why didn't you tell me Henry and I were related?"

"Henry?" Howard asked.

Lil finally turned to face him, wincing at the pain in her belly, "Phil must've ordered a DNA test. They delivered the results to me today. I'm the mother, but the father is a second cousin, possibly first, with chromosomal defects. Henry is my cousin. I want him to take the test to be sure. I have to know."

"We'll call him," Betty nodded, glaring at Howard, who shrank against the wall. They both knew the answer now, and Howard realized it was probably his brother that fathered Henry without any of them knowing. He was a playboy, so it was to be expected.

But the issue of paternity was over. Lil's worried parents were more concerned about her, and she was asked to come home. Lil knew not to argue. They couldn't take anything else from her, and it would be a better life for the end of her high school days and the start of college. Phil and Lil were ordered into separate rooms, but Lil didn't mind. She needed time to recover, as did her twin.

Kimi and Tommy decided the home test was wrong. He'd gotten one in another town while running an errand for his father, and Kimi took it and received a negative reading. They needed to know for sure, so they went to the health department, deciding the risks of being seen were worth it.

It was a good choice to make. Kimi wasn't pregnant, but the test would look at all of her blood. It was discovered she had a hormonal imbalance caused by her thyroid, something easily fixed with medication.

It was the wake up call they needed, and while she was there, Kimi asked about birth control pills. They were happy to provide them. It would take a while, but soon she would be safe from unwanted pregnancy, she hoped. She knew the best option was abstinence, and now that they had free access to each other, Kimi and Tommy weren't as eager to fuck each other in the nearest possible location, no matter how public.

Besides, they were about to graduate. Kimi decided she did want to go off to college, and plenty of them wanted her. Tommy wanted to stick to community college so he could find himself, and the rift began. They made plans to be apart, and as graduation came and Chuckie's trial began, the stress made them both decide to call it quits, at least for now.

It was a good decision for them both. Kimi would meet a new man in college, a man she'd have wild sex with in the stacks of the university library before marrying him and opening a law practice with him in later years. Tommy would decide to take engineering, where he would meet a nerdy girl he could spend his life with. They would both move around the country following work, their lives completely separate, except for their past. Both would remember, and both would often think of Chuckie, convicted of first-degree murder, rotting in jail while Chas tried his hardest to forget in the rental home he began to call home.

Everything would fall into place, and somehow there were no regrets to be had.

-End


End file.
